fosterfilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
True Meaning of Christmas Characters
Benjamin D'over In the days before the curse, Ben D'over was a well-known benefactor and entreprenuer in Holiday Town. He owned the toy store on Main Street and often donated most of his earning to the Holiday Town Orphanage, where he frequently volunteered. In fact, he was once an orphan there himself, which is why he identified with the children there, especially young Tony Crotchet. Acting as Tony's mentor, Ben was able to teach Tony many life lessons that would later help him with many difficulties he would face. Because of his father-like bond with Tony, Ben pronounced him his beneficiary. Aside from his job at the toy store, Ben D'over also practiced secret magic. His most noteable magical achievement was bring a teddy bear to life; we would later come to know him as Teddy, Ben's makeshift son. Being his beneficiary, Tony recieved Teddy from Ben's will when he was presumed dead. Ben D'over was not in fact dead, but had run away to Winter City, leaving the Holiday Town General Hospital without notice. In Winter City, he became a greatly powerful wizard; the richest in the city. He and Teddy now reside in the corner penthouse of the Winter City Hotel. Portrayed by: Mason Taylor The Vendor The Vendor is a mysterious figure with a hood covering his face. He only makes an appearance in a single scene in Midnight in Holiday Town. The Vendor sells Traveler's Goods in the foothills of the Western Mountains, near the Enchanted Forest. Throughout the scene, he remains mysterious, not giving away any information to reveal his name or backstory. He is simply intent on selling his goods. In the scene, he encounters Samantha, who is crossing through the pass on her journey back to Holiday Town. It is not until the end of the scene that we discover that The Vendor is actually Ben D'over in disguise. Portrayed by: Dylan Foster Sinter The Good Wizard Sinter Klaas, also known as "Santa Clause", is the designated keeper of Snow Valley. He is the guardian of everything good in the Frozen World. His most notable power is perhaps immortality; he is many centuries old, but still has the appearance of a young man. He is also the youngest of the wizards of the Frozen Territories to hold a seat on the Mystic Council. His mentor is the Wizard Permafrost, who raised him since he was a boy. Permafrost is the head of the Mystic Council and founder of Holiday Town. Sinter is a magical prodigy in the wizarding community and has colonized much of the rural Frozen World, most notably taming a pack of eight enchanted reindeer. Sinter met Samantha after she escaped from the Ice Queen's lair, when she took shelter with the reindeer in the Enchanted Forest. Every since then, Sinter and Samantha have formed a connection, and Samantha is able to magically summon him when ever she needs help or is in danger. Sinter remains mysterious, lurking in the shadows of the Enchanted forest, keeping watch over Samantha and the people of Holiday Town. Portrayed by: Jonathan Peel Ginger the Reindeer Ginger the Reindeer is Samantha's trusty stead. When Samantha first escaped from the Ice Queen's prison, she fled to the magical Gingerbread Forests, where she took shelter with a pack of roaming reindeer, native to Snow Valley. This pack, as it turned out, was the same group of reindeer owned by Sinter; Snow Vall ey's famous magical flying reindeer. Samantha found that because of their magical abilities, she could communicate with them telepathically. In particular, she formed a strong bond with a small runt of a deer that she had befriended. She named the deer Ginger, after the Gingerbread Forests where they met. Ginger became Samantha's closest friend, and has almost always been at her side. Ginger appears only in the last intallment of the series. Ted the Christmas Tree Ted the Christmas Tree is a magical indiginous fir, native to the Enchanted Forest of the Western Moutains. Ted is one of a selective group of pine trees that have the ability to communicate with humans through a rare form of telepathy that manipulates magnetic waves to manifest as audible language. This is possible through the overflow of powerful magic that fills the Enchanted Forest. Ted befriends Tony during the first film in the trilogy, while Tony is on his journey to the Ice Queen's lair. At the end of the film, Ted decides to stay at the mountain summit (that being his "Christmas present to himself"), and incidentally, does not make an appearance in the other two films. Portrayed by: Miniature Ceramic Christmas Tree Decoration Voiced by: Jonathan Peel Mac Mac McDervish is the Holiday Town Pub bartender and close childhood friend of Tony Crochet. He and Tony grew up together in the Holiday Town Orphanage. In tough times, they would often confide in eachother, seeing as they both didn't have any surviving family; since their time in the orphanage, they have considered eachother honorary brothers. Though Mac only appeared once in the first film in the trilogy, he is an important part of Tony's backstory. Portrayed by: Jonathan Peel The Titans The Wife 'The Wife' is one of the antagonist characters that appeared in the first film in the trilogy. She was very rich, as a result of stolen money from her previous husband. Much of the money was given to Tony for financial support. She was married to Tony, but was always nasty toward him. After Tony saved Holiday Town and regained his belief in Christmas, he saw her for what type of person she really was. At the end of 'The True Meaning of Christmas' Tony leaves his wife in order to persue a better life, on his own. We do not see much of the wife after the first film, the ending narration promptly noted that "after Tony left, she took up smoking again... and gained about a hundred pounds". Though she never appeared in any of the other True Meaning of Christmas films, she was briefly mention in the introductin narration of Midnight in Holiday Town, stating "He was engaged once, but that was many years ago and only for a short time." Portrayed by: Avery Taylor